A head mask, as used herein, is a head covering that is worn over a person's head. Head masks may be used, for example, to conceal a wearer's identity or to allow a wearer to dress-up for an event, such as for a sports event, a masquerade party, a carnival, or Halloween. A typical head mask has an opening at the bottom through which a wearer may insert his or her head into an interior cavity of the head mask and is shaped and decorated on its exterior such that it has a desired appearance (e.g, an animal head or a famous character). Sometimes, a head mask is used by itself. At other times, the head mask may be used as part of a partial or full body costume.
Often, a head mask extends from the top of the head downward to the vicinity of the wearer's neck and shoulders. In this case, the lower edge of the bottom opening comes into contact repeatedly with the wearer in the vicinity of the shoulders or neck as the wearer's head moves, thereby potentially causing discomfort to the wearer, such as possible skin irritation and other aches and pains. The discomfort may increase as the head mask is worn for an extended duration, possibly for several hours at a time. These effects may be pronounced where the head mask opening does not provide much clearance for a wearer's neck.